Field of Invention
The invention is relative to a screen, especially relative to a screen with a projecting device.
Related Art
In recent years, with the development of flat display device, a plurality of products are applied with this technology, such as smart phones, tablet PCs, handheld game consoles, movie screens, home television, advertising TV wall and so on. The home television and advertising TV wall will have specific request for the screen size. Therefore, for satisfying the demand of large-size screen, most manufacturers can provide either a large size screen product or a plurality of screens assembled in a matrix manner for achieving large-screen effect. The large size screen requires specific processing and handling equipment. Thus, the manufacturing cost is very expensive. Therefore, most manufacturers utilize the latter way to manufacture the large-screen display devices.
According to above, if the method that multiple screens are assembled in a matrix manner is utilized, the designs of the optical path coupling of each projection device and multiple sub-images (not a whole image) according to the frames of each screens and a gap between the frames should be taken into consideration. To overcome above problems, the assembled screens of prior art modulates the width of the frames. However, narrow bezels will reduce strength of frames and protection ability. The bad visual effect according to the frame and the gap between the frames can not be effectively improved.
In view of above problems, it is an important subject to provide a screen and a multiple-screen system with a better visual effect.